


VeggieOTP

by CyphonFiction (OKFandom)



Category: VeggieTales, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: And I made it work!, M/M, Slow Burn, This ship was a joke!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/CyphonFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please note, I’m a fan of fluff and slow burn. (And Angst) This story will will be a series of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Meeting

Hannibal Roy Bean stood back, half hidden behind the scenery as he watched the green boy work. A fight had broken out among some other of the sentient fruits and vegetables and his sweet little green boy had done quick work calming both sides and sending them on their way. Once the cucumber was alone, Hannibal made his move.

“Quite a special power you got there.” The bean commented revealing his presence to his target. “Bein’ able to make others see things your way.”

Larry the cucumber spun around to catch first sight of his secret stalker. “Huh?” He tilted slightly in confusion before realizing what Hannibal was talking about. “Oh! That’s not a special power.” The friendly Christian cucumber laughed and smiled as Hannibal came closer. “That’s just kindness. Anyone can be kind! And being kind to others in turn makes them want to be kind too!”

“Sure it does, boy, sure it does.” Hannibal chuckled darkly, admiring the young vegetable’s naivety. “But kindness only goes so far.”

“Does not. You can always be kind to others! Even if you’re really, really mad at someone, the lord says turn the other cheek.” Larry preached nodding as he spoke.

Hannibal simply rolled his eyes but allowed the cucumber to think he’d won. “Mhm.” Hannibal opened his mouth as if to say more when a call for Larry was heard, Larry’s attention snapping to the source as it approached. The demon decided to get before Larry’s more worldly tomato friend arrived and recognized him for what he was. “I suppose we’ll have to continue this chat later.”

“Huh?” Larry turned back to face Hannibal only to find that the strange bean was now gone.

“Larry! There you are, what were you doing all the way over here?” Bob asked, skeptical as always of Larry’s motives.

Larry gave an impersonation of a shrug. “This grumpy bean guy wanted to talk with me.”

Bob’s eyes narrowed in suspicion and he glanced around the area seeing no bean. “Riight… Well, come on Larry, the shows about to start.”


	2. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob is concerned about Larry’s new “friend”

“Hey, Larry? Can we talk?”

Larry the cucumber glanced away from his thoughts at the questioning tone of his best friend. “Well, sure Bob! What do you wanna talk about?”

Bob gave Larry an uneasy look then sighed. “Look, Larry, I know you like making friends with all the other fruits and vegetables around, but…” Bob paused as if trying to find his words.

“Buuut….?” Larry prodded curious what had gotten his friend all wound up before his mind supplied the answer. “Oh! You’re talking about that grumpy old bean guy!”

Bob gave a slight wince proving Larry’s suspicions. “I just don’t think you should be… hanging out with him. Especially not as much as you have been. He gives me a really bad vibe.”

It was true, Hannibal Roy had appeared on multiple occasions since the first time they met. Never staying for long or saying much. At least not much that Larry really understood. But Hannibal hadn’t done anything bad to him, or anyone else. Larry’s honest opinion was that the bean was lonely and wasn’t good at interacting with people. That didn’t make him anything to worry about though, did it? No. Bob was just being silly.

“Ohh you worry too much.” Larry laughed and bumped into Bob in a friendly manner. “God said that we are all his children and we all deserve kindness no matter what we look like on the outside. Just because he LOOKS like a grumpy old bean, and isn’t very good with conversations, doesn’t mean he’s bad.”

Bob cast an uneasy look behind Larry where a suspiciously bean like shadow could be seen before it disappeared. “I sure hope you’re right Larry.”


End file.
